Two Way Communication
by Asael
Summary: Kurogane and Fai get to know each other a bit better. Yaoi.


For my girlfriend on Valentine's Day. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to CLAMP, as does a good portion of my money. Sigh.

Two-Way Communication

by Asael

Fai was not an easy person to talk to.

Oh, he was personable. He could carry on a conversation about nothing in particular for hours. But talk about anything important, and it was damn difficult to pry even one word that actually meant something out of him.

Not that Kurogane was much of a talker himself, but he knew how to do the important stuff. You didn't need fluff and flash if you had substance. That was the big difference between them. Fai was all flash, and Kurogane knew he was grounded in reality. He did what he had to. It was like the difference between a sturdy, strong drinking mug and a delicate china teacup. Not that Fai was delicate, far from it. It was just that, while Kurogane may not be the most polite or prettiest person around, he'd get the job done. Fai was just as likely to decide that, well, the job was important, but he just couldn't pitch in this time! Really!

It was infuriating. Kurogane couldn't stand the damn mage half the time. Sure, he was useful occasionally, but the rest of the time he was flighty, insulting, and acted like a child. Hell, he acted even younger than Sakura! That wasn't was a warrior did. There wasn't any point to it. Just looking at Fai in one of those moods made Kurogane twitch, and of course the ninja was always the target of Fai's teasing, which made it ten times worse. It made him want to snap Fai's skinny blond neck, and only the thought of the consequences stopped him, really.

Which made it particularly odd that Kurogane had found himself leaning against a wall with his tongue in Fai's mouth and the skinny man in his lap. Really, it was ridiculous. He didn't even like the guy, but apparently he found Fai attractive. Well, he'd known that, but it didn't matter how attractive someone was, when they annoyed you that much it just wasn't worth it.

Except it was. At least, the kiss was. It was by far one of the better kisses Kurogane had been involved in in his life.

He'd just been sitting, minding his own business. Fai had been on the other side of the room, talking about something, while Kurogane had been doing his best to ignore him. It hadn't been easy, it never was, but he'd been sure that eventually Fai would get bored and go do something else. When he was lucky, that was what happened, anyway.

Then Fai had laughed and said, "You're so cute when you're all annoyed, Kuropin!" Which wasn't out of the ordinary, but then he'd slid closer, and before Kurogane could stop him, kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Kurogane had, unsurprisingly, Flipped His Shit. Oh, Fai teased him all the time, and this wasn't really that unexpected-- the goddamn mage did tend to get in a little close sometimes-- but that didn't mean Kurogane shouldn't get annoyed. Especially since, what the hell? This was taking it a little far.

So he'd been in the middle of growling out his anger (quietly, the kid and the girl were sleeping right next door after all) as usual, when that smile, the one that boded no good ever, passed across Fai's face again.

Not two seconds later, Fai's hand had been on his shoulders, and a moment after that, Fai's lips pressed against his. The kiss didn't last long, just long enough for Kurogane to realize what was going on. Then Fai pulled back, and laughed at him again. He giggled like a goddamn girl.

Kurogane's eyes had narrowed, and he got dangerously quiet. That really should've been a sign, but all Fai did was laugh again and coo out something about how "Kuro-sama" was so "scaaaary" when he made that face.

At that point, Kurogane had chosen to use his ninja training for evil. It was not a choice that had much thought behind it, and was mostly motivated by his need to wipe that gleeful look off the mage's face. He got way too much enjoyment out of teasing Kurogane. It needed to stop.

And so it was that Kurogane had grabbed Fai's wrists with the speed of a striking snake. He had a moment to register their thinness, the way his hand could easily wrap all the way around, and then he pulled Fai to him and kissed him hard.

Things had escalated from there, as things often did. Just now, Fai's hand was slipping underneath the strange shirt Kurogane wore- standard wear for men on the world they'd landed on this time. Kurogane's fingers were tangled in the mage's hair, and he was kissing the other man roughly. Kurogane had never been the type to be terribly gentle.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should probably stop this. Unfortunately, as well as being a bit rough, Kurogane didn't always have the best impulse control, and Fai… well, Fai was Fai. He flowed like air, half the time it was like he wasn't even paying attention- although he certainly was now- and he rarely ever said no.

And so Fai didn't say a word when Kurogane pressed him into the mattress of the small bed. He only laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Kurogane woke. He looked at Fai, still asleep and looking terribly self-satisfied, somehow. He looked at the bitemark on his own collarbone. He sighed. There was no way this could possibly come out in his favor. Sometimes, life sucked. 

Then he looked at Fai again, the smooth line of the other man's back, the light, already fading bruises he barely remembered leaving, too caught up in his pleasure. Well. Maybe it wasn't all bad.

Although there was no way Fai would ever let him live it down.


End file.
